


Everywhere

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya is a blur to Yamaguchi. Even if he's sitting down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere

Nishinoya went out of his way sometimes to chastise Yamaguchi, even if he had no right to. Yamaguchi could clearly remember Nishinoya yelling at him to pick up the pace in the middle of a practice, not in an angry shout but an overly enthusiastic one. Nishinoya zipped right by after, followed by Hinata and Kageyama glaring at each other.

Yamaguchi thought he was just being himself. Nishinoya did it to other people, especially Asahi and Tanaka, startling Asahi if he didn't see Nishinoya run up to him. After a while, though, Nishinoya slowly fell into a pattern of unwanted encouragement--slowly being the surprising part. Nishinoya ran at his side during laps, jumping in the air to shake off his extra energy. He was always excited to see Yamaguchi practicing receives, and he tried to give advice that ended up being a stream of gibberish.

At training camp, Nishinoya was even worse. He seemed more excited than normal to be practicing, and he deliberately brought himself near Yamaguchi in some of the exercises, not staying by very long but darting back sometimes to shoot him a dirty look. Yamaguchi temporarily ran faster when Nishinoya was looking, and he didn't understand why he felt obligated to. 

When they sat down for dinner, he squirmed in his seat, pausing once in a while to continue eating. Kageyama and Hinata didn't seem tired, either, but they weren't making useless movements from sitting down. They just ate. A lot.

Yamaguchi felt subdued after seeing Hinata and Kageyama eat as if their chopsticks were shovels. He poked at his food with a dissolving appetite. 

"Yamaguchi, why aren't you eating?!" Nishinoya pointed at him in a huff, startling Tsukishima as his hand went past his face. "If you don't eat, how do you expect to get stronger?"

Yamaguchi didn't want to eat, and Nishinoya's sudden outburst made him even less hungry. Nishinoya had the same tone of voice he used when he told Yamaguchi to hurry up, and he looked as if he wanted to jump over Tsukishima and take the seat next to him. 

"You're not hungry? Can I have your food?!" Hinata leaned across the table and reached for Yamaguchi's bowl with his chopsticks, but Nishinoya slapped his hands away.

"Let him eat properly!" he snapped. At that point, he really did move, shoving a scowling Tsukishima away and hissing at Hinata. 

Hinata gave him a disappointed glance for a moment, but it slipped away when he switched to stealing food from Tsukishima. Tsukishima just stared at him, not bothering to even comment.

"Why aren't you telling Tsukki anything?" Yamaguchi asked. "He's not eating, either."

Nishinoya waved a hand. "He looks like he gets his energy from just sitting in a room and sucking the fun out of the air."

Hinata started snorting and choking on his food, and Tsukishima finally yanked his meal away.

Nishinoya moved his chopsticks to Yamaguchi's bowl and glanced up at him, his eyes narrowing. "Open up, Tadashi."

"What? No--"

Nishinoya stuffed rice into his open mouth. Yamaguchi grimaced and tried to move away, but Nishinoya's hands followed and clamped his mouth closed.

"Come on, just eat it!"

Nishinoya glared at him until he swallowed, and the next time he brought the chopsticks up, Yamaguchi shook his head.

"What's the matter with rice?"

Nishinoya twitched in annoyance as Yamaguchi dodged the food, spilling some on the floor. When Yamaguchi turned his head completely away, Nishinoya climbed over his lap and jabbed his mouth with rice. Yamaguchi jerked his head back around, flushing and stammering.

"C-can someone help me?" Yamaguchi asked. He tried to push Nishinoya away, but he ducked under Yamaguchi's arms too nimbly for Yamaguchi to avoid him.

Some of their teammates glanced over. Suga had an uneasy smile, but he didn't get up or tell Nishinoya to stop.

"I'll stop if you can eat this on your own without Shouyou taking any."

"Fine! Just get off!"

Nishinoya slid away with a satisfied hum. Yamaguchi ate slowly, starting to feel tired from Nishinoya's constant glances and comments when he put his chopsticks down.

"I'm full. I can't eat anymore…" Yamaguchi nudged the bowl away with his hands. Hinata grabbed it right away, whooping and sticking his tongue out at Kageyama.

"I  _suppose_ you had enough." Nishinoya nodded. "Now you can work harder tomorrow!"

Yamaguchi lowered his head to the table and mumbled to himself.

"Tadashi, now isn't the time to sleep. Tadashi." Nishinoya shook his shoulder. "You need to actually walk to bed. Everyone's done now."

Yamaguchi moved his hands around his ears.

Nishinoya slipped his arms under Yamaguchi's and tugged up. Yamaguchi felt himself lifted for a moment, before Nishinoya thudded against his back, and they both fell on the table. 

"Fine, I'll drag you." Nishinoya clasped his wrists together, and when he yanked, Yamaguchi stood up.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up!" 

He tried to move one of his hands up to rub his eyes, but Nishinoya's grip held firm, and he was stuck being pulled all the way back to the beds. As soon as Nishinoya let go, he collapsed on his bed.

"Tadashi, you still have to take a shower."

Yamaguchi didn't move. He stayed there, lying on his stomach until he felt someone shake him.

"It's--"

Yamaguchi yelped and scooted backwards, pointing at the person. "Who are you?"

He threw his towel on the floor. "I'm  _Yuu._  Goddamnit, Ryuu put you up to this, didn't he?" Nishinoya ran his hands through his hair in an irritated huff. "Stupid flat hair."

His hair made him look even shorter than before, and Yamaguchi stiffened and gulped because this Nishinoya was tinier and pouting.

"I think…your hair looks nice?"

"What? You think?" Nishinoya ruffled his hair through one last time before sighing. 

"I like your hair, Noya-senpai." 

Nishinoya snapped his head away. "Y-yeah, well, thanks, Tadashi." He walked away with his shoulders to his ears.

"Yuu, is something wrong?" Tanaka asked him. "You look really red."

"Shut up." Nishinoya stomped around him with an embarrassed scowl.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
